The Animal and Translational Core (Core B) provides an important regional, national, and international resource for investigators who wish to study mechanisms of, and possible treatments for, kidney diseases at an integrative level of biological hierarchy in preparation for direct translational studies in humans. To achieve these goals, the Animal and Translational Core provides a comprehensive panel of techniques for evaluating kidney parameters and associated critically important cardiovascular and autonomic variables. Because hypertension and the metabolic syndrome are both causes and consequences of kidney disease, the Core also offers a wide range of unique female and male animal model systems ideally suited for the task at hand. Ageing is perhaps the greatest risk factor for acute kidney injury (AKI) and chronic kidney disease (CKD), and mitochondrial dysfunction is considered a fundamental process underlying age-related kidney disease. Accordingly, the Animal and Translational Core has developed a suite of reliable analytical approaches to measure key energy molecules and biomarkers of mitochondrial health/dysfunction. These techniques are not widely available; thus the Animal and Translational Core will provide within a single facility the analytical services needed to deepen our understanding of kidney pathophysiology and the pharmacology of renoprotective drugs. Basic knowledge of mechanisms of kidney disease and possible treatments thereof is key to improving kidney outcomes; yet per se fundamental discoveries do not decrease the burden of kidney disease. Basic knowledge must be linked to human translational studies to provide meaningful change for societies. The first barrier to translational studies is the development and deployment of quality drug assay systems to define the pharmacokinetics of novel therapeutic entities in animals and humans, which is prerequisite to designing and interpreting both preclinical studies and phase 1, 2 and 3 clinical trials. Dr. Jackson, a co-director of the Animal and Translational Core, is a trained analytical chemist and a clinical pharmacologist with a track record in drug development. Using ultra-performance-tandem mass spectrometry, Dr. Jackson develops high-quality drug assays for users of the Animal and Translational Core and provides intellectual resources to help guide translational studies to fruition. To provide a comprehensive array of services for kidney researchers, the Animal and Translational Core has developed strong relationships with several other facilities at the University of Pittsburgh including the Transgenic and Gene Targeting Core, the Innovative Technologies Development Core, the Center for Metabolism and Mitochondrial Medicine, and the newly expanded Aging Institute. Core B is thus positioned to expedite the discovery and development of new therapies for kidney diseases.